Moonlit City
Moonlit City is a city in central Cloud Empire. It typically has clear weather, and there are vast plains nearby.Around the World It is led by the Mayor of Moonlit City, and it is Lunar's hometown. History There was once a river in Moonlit City with barren banks. Despite the citizens' best efforts at building dams, the river would threaten to flood the city every year and destroy their crops. However, a bamboo forest began to grow from seeds. From then on, the river wouldn't flood the city anymore, and it brought resources to Moonlit City instead of disaster. After that point, citizens of Moonlit City would always put blessing words on their door in order to wish for the new year. Year 680 Nikki and her friends visited Moonlit City to go to Lunar's family's business, the Silk Shop. While there, they discovered Lunar was gone, allegedly taken by the Mayor, and saw Mela robbing the silk shop of its remaining spices.V1: 8-2 Meet Mela Again Determined to save Lunar, they ran across a man named Orlando in Moonlit City, who was also investigating the suspicious activity, and went to confront the mayor.V1: 8-4 Officer OrlandoV1: 8-7 The Mayor is...?! However, Lunar was safe with the Mayor, and they revealed that they set up a plot to make sure the Iron Rose left without stealing anything importantV1: 8-8 Truth behind Puzzle. Locations Silk Shop The Silk Shop (绫家绢坊, Líng jiā juàn fāng), Lunar's family's business, is known for producing a unique fabric called Cloud Calico,V1: 7-2 Mill's Heir Lunar as well as quality incense. During the year 680, the Iron Rose robbed the Silk Shop when Lunar was not there, taking all the spices they could find. However, due to careful planning and cooperation between Lunar and the Mayor, they did not end up stealing anything of great value. Mayor's Mansion The Mayor's Mansion was where Lunar stayed with the Mayor while they pretended to let the Iron Rose steal from the Silk Shop. Orlando was able to enter without needing permission, due to being a government official from Apple. Moonlit Park Moonlit Park (月下游乐场, Yuè xià yóulè chǎng) is a bustling area where there are lots of activities and events, such as stands selling food and traditional magic shows. Once, an tanghulu eating contest called Food Fighter: King's Return was held there. General Yue Qianshuang competed in it and won, despite not realizing it was a food eating match when she signed up. Moon Pavilion The Moon Pavilion (对影亭, Duì yǐng tíng) is a pavilion located on a cliff that overlooks a landscape of lakes and mountains. It is considered a good place to overlook the full moon reflecting on the lake. Additional Locations * Tofu shopV1: 8-3 Strange Mayor * Inn * Gate to Moonlit City, which contains a tower with red lanterns hanging from itV1: 8-1 Lively Passing By Girl * River (formerly), which was filled with muddy water and had bare banksBamboo Song Name by Server Gallery Mysterious Moonlit City.png|Moonlit City from above Moonlit Park.png|Moonlit Park Silk Shop.jpg|Silk Shop Moon Pavilion.png|Moon Pavilion References Category:Locations Category:Cloud Empire Category:Cities